


Revelations

by Alethia



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Porn, and soft, everyone is outrageous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: Tilly plopped down across from him at breakfast. "So how'd you get Michael to let you tell Spock? Did you fuck her brains out or something?" she asked, taking a bite of oatmeal like this was a reasonable opening salvo. Ever since he and Michael had started their thing, Tilly had lost a lot of her reticence around him.She'd replaced it withsheer audacity.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 60
Kudos: 243





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else and had the stray though that Pike would want to tell Spock about Michael and here we fucking are. Then it got sappy. Idek.
> 
> Takes place after 2.08 "If Memory Serves." Also posted [here](https://alethia.dreamwidth.org/1045157.html).

Chris looked up from his PADD when the doors to his quarters opened, Michael entering, still in her civilian clothes. The thoughtless way she did it—like she belonged here, sure of her welcome—sent a surprising wave of satisfaction through him. It just felt _right_. 

"Hey," he said, standing from the couch. "Spock get settled into his temporary quarters okay?"

Michael nodded as she moved toward him, something tired in the line of her shoulders, slumped under her green tunic. "He promptly informed me my presence was no longer required." 

Chris tilted his head in sympathy as she reached him and stepped into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder. She breathed out once, a bloom of heat against his sleep shirt.

The feeling of her—here and real and unharmed—shot straight through him. Intellectually, he knew she was fine. Their reunion in the shuttlebay had assured him of that. But emotionally..._feeling_ the way she leaned into him, hands gripping his shirt, that was his real proof. Michael was home. 

"I'm glad you're safe," he said into her hair, arms tightening around her. 

She nodded against him, then looked up, her eyes dark and weighty. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me go."

Chris couldn't help his smile. Like that was even a question. "Always."

She relaxed against him further, Chris taking her weight automatically, just holding her. He could feel the residual stress in her body, muscles tight from whatever ordeal she had endured. She would talk about it when she wanted—or he'd read about it in her report—but satisfying his curiosity wasn't his focus now. 

"What can I do?" he asked, soft.

Michael looked up again, a touch of a smile appearing. "Distract me?"

***

Which was how Chris found himself naked in bed with Michael, curled around her as he thrust two fingers into her slowly, her wet heat already fluttering around him. As always, she was gloriously responsive, grinding her hips into his hand, making those breathy, turned-on noises as he kissed her. Her nipples were hard, body splayed out for him like an offering, unselfconscious in her pleasure. That never failed to get him going, her Vulcan-learned reserve melting away here, when it was just the two of them. 

Michael reached down and stilled his hand, breaking the kiss. "Enough."

Chris leaned down to lick at her bottom lip, smiling a little. "Not distracting enough for you?" he asked, coy.

"Stop teasing. It's been _days_," she breathed, deliberately clenching her internal muscles around his fingers, a goad. 

"You make an excellent point," he said, leaning down to kiss her again, tongue dipping in to brush against hers, light. 

Michael made a wanting noise into his mouth, the sound going straight to his cock. He was hard, had been for a while, the urgency of it connected directly to Michael's responses. It had been like that from the very beginning, his body tuning in to hers like it was at her command. 

To be fair, it kind of was. He should probably be concerned about that, but he honestly couldn't find it within himself to care, not when he was buoyed along by this soul-deep satisfaction, like so long as he was with her, everything made sense. 

Chris pulled back from the kiss, watching as her eyes blinked open, desire clear in her gaze. "Get on your hands and knees for me," he said, low. 

Michael's entire _body _shuddered, breath catching in her throat. She nodded, getting her hands under herself, whimpering when he slipped his fingers out of her. That didn't stop her from turning over and bracing herself.

Chris' cock_ pulsed_ at the image, reminding him again how very hard he was. How good she felt around his fingers, how much _better_ she would feel around his cock. It _had_ been days. And they hadn't taken that long a break since this thing started between them. 

This thing that had quickly become everything. At least to him. 

He shoved all those thoughts aside, pressing close behind her, his cock nudging her ass, tantalizing. Chris dropped his mouth to her spine and kissed his way up, draping himself over her, feeling it as she sighed and pressed back against him. 

He generally didn't like doggy-style—too much potential for pain and he wanted to look at the person he was fucking—but Michael liked it when he went deep...and besides, it was hardly a chore. 

Chris's mouth finally reached the back of her neck, kissing there gently, bracing his weight with one hand and letting the other roam her body—scraping over a hard nipple, moving down between her legs. 

That got a moan and a restless press back into his cock. "Come on," she said, looking over her shoulder at him, eyes still gleaming. 

Chris leaned close and kissed her, once, before backing off to guide his cock into position. He teased her a little bit, dipping the head of his cock in and then out again until he got a demanding, "_Chris_." At that, he grinned and sank in, Michael's gasp almost as satisfying as the sudden rush of _fire_ through him, the white-out pleasure demanding he move, get more, faster. 

Chris stilled and took a moment to breathe, letting Michael get used to him inside her. He panted against the back of her neck, already feeling fine tremors shaking through him. He always got like this with her, having to drag himself back from the edge almost immediately. He usually had his body more locked down, but it turned out Michael was all kinds of inspiration. 

"I'm—it's—_move_," Michael gasped, grinding her hips back against him, urging him on. 

Chris _bit_ the back of her neck and obliged, sitting up and pulling himself almost all the way out of her before sinking back in. Michael cried out as he hit her g-spot, the sound uncontrolled, something at the base of his spine curling in pleasure to hear it. He started his thrusts shallow, but incrementally deepened them, watching as his cock disappeared inside her. He couldn't deny the eroticism of the view, the primal, visceral _heat_ of it, even if he did miss seeing her face. 

Michael undulated against him, muscles moving under her skin as she rocked back, trying to get more. Chris held onto her hips and increased the pace, little _uh uh uhs_ slipping out as he fucked her. 

"Computer, mirror," Chris said, hearing how rough his own voice sounded. A mirror window opened...and it shot a spike of heat straight through him. 

They were beautiful together, his light skin contrasted to her dark, both of them lost to the pleasure of this. Michael's mouth was open as she panted, ecstasy lining her face. Every time he thrust into her she breathed out, like she was shocked anew by the feeling of it. 

Chris groaned, eyes glued to her expression, everything about her helpless with lust. "Michael, look," he said, wanting that connection. 

But she seemed not to hear him, eyes fluttering closed as she hissed, "_Yes_."

Chris swallowed, thrust into her deep...and stilled.

_That_ got her attention, Michael's eyes flying open and finally clocking the mirror, widening. She seemed to take them in, her gaze meeting Chris' in the mirror, clouding over with lust. "_Chris_," she choked.

"Yeah," he breathed, moving again, feeling it as her body tightened around him reflexively, her orgasm approaching. Chris staved off the pleasure of it, holding her eyes as he fucked into her, deep and hard, nailing her g-spot every time. 

Michael stared at him, something shocky around her eyes now, almost desperate. 

He draped himself over her again, nuzzling into the back of her neck, trying to keep eyes on the mirror as much as he could. He moved his hand between her legs, fingers playing over her slippery folds, tapping at her clit. 

Michael mewled, her body tightening around him as he thrust, and Chris' cock jerked inside her. "Fuck," he ground out, suddenly _right there_, the heat of her screaming pleasure along his nerves, taking over his ability to think. 

He moved his fingers faster, Michael's cries going halting as her whole body locked up, orgasm sending wave after wave of shudders through her. The feeling of her internal muscles clamping down around him sent Chris flying, cock jerking inside her as he came and _came_. 

Chris made sure to keep moving his fingers, only stopping when Michael's cries turned protesting. In the mirror she looked half out of her mind and drunk with it. 

Mission fucking accomplished. 

Pleasure buzzed through him as he sucked in deep, even breaths, nuzzling Michael's neck, feeling her heart pound against him where he was still draped over her, sweat slicking them both. He stayed close for another few moments before pulling out of her and guiding her down to the bed, Michael slumping with a satisfied exhale. A little pride shot through him at that, he could admit. 

Chris curved his body around hers, face to face again. He touched her softly, fingers over her thigh, up to her side. He kissed her bitten lips and made soothing noises as her body shook, still coming down from her high. 

After a few breaths, Michael kissed him back, hands cupping his face, like she wanted to get this right. He broke away and rested his forehead against hers, just breathing her in. Breathing _them_ in. 

Eventually, Michael cleared her throat. "You've been holding out on me." Her voice was raspy like it only got when she'd been calling out his name. It sent of frisson of lust through him, even now. 

"Gotta give you a reason to keep me around," he shot back, light. 

She pressed shaky fingers to the thin skin beside his eye, the corners of her lips curling as something serious slipped into her expression. "I can think of a couple reasons."

Chris took her mouth again, kissing her soft and slow until the exhaustion became too much, Michael relaxing and drifting off. 

It took him a while to follow after her. 

***

Reality returned slowly, Chris gradually becoming aware of Michael stirring beside him. She mumbled something sleepy and content, rolling her body toward his. 

Chris made some wordless, welcoming sound and angled toward her, Michael moving the rest of the way into his arms, resting her cheek against his bare chest. Her slow breaths tickled along the skin there. _Satisfaction_ washed over him again, that sense of rightness pervading everything. _This_ was what he wanted. 

But even as he thought it, he knew...things would change soon. And it was just about time for them to start facing that. 

Eventually, Michael fully woke, tilting her head to look up at him, a smile curving her lips. She stretched a little, her whole body flexing against his, the white sheets resettling around them. 

"There's that smile," he rumbled, leaning down to kiss her nose, the smile warming further. "You feeling better?" 

She nodded and Chris could actually _see_ how true it was. The tension had left her frame, her expression open. Tiredness lurked in the lines around her mouth, but that was to be expected; from what he gathered it had been a trying few days. 

"My compliments," she said, a little dry. "You are a prime distraction."

"My mother will be so proud." Michael snorted a little, smiling easily. 

Well, no time like the present. 

"While I've got you softened up, I did want to talk to you about something," he said, trying to keep his voice light and probably failing. 

Michael's smile dulled a little as she nodded and studied him, curious. Definitely failing, then. 

Chris took a breath and stated the obvious: "Spock's on the _Discovery_ now, Michael."

Something flickered in her eyes. Then Michael rolled onto her back, holding the sheet to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. "You want to tell him about us," she surmised, quick as ever. 

Chris curled on his side, propping his head on his hand. He reached out with the other, resting it on her stomach, feeling her body move as she breathed. "Is that so bad?"

Michael shook her head, like she couldn't understand. "Why?"

Chris' heart _thumped_ in his chest. It _mattered_ to him that Spock know. "He's my science officer. You're his sister. And you're important to me," he said, eyes on her face, taking in her reactions. They had fallen into each other so quickly, so consumed by it, they hadn't actually _talked_ about the implications. 

She got that mulish look she wore sometimes when she was being stubborn. "It's not like you need his permission."

"No," Chris agreed. "But not saying anything would feel like a deception."

Michael's eyes flew to his, surprised. "You're that close?" If he read her right, that might be a hint of envy hiding in her tone.

"He's one of my bridge officers. And while I'm all for discretion, I don't generally conceal relationships." She looked away, so he went on, gentling his tone: "It's a discussion, not a dictate."

Michael nodded, slow, accepting that. "Spock, he's—he won't forgive me. Everything about him is cold now." She shook her head, pain leaking through. "Tell him if you want. I doubt he'll care."

Chris moved closer, sliding his hand across her stomach to pull her into his body. He stroked over the skin within reach, soothing. "I know you two have a difficult relationship," he said, soft. "I also know how highly he regards you."

Michael scoffed, but Chris went on, undeterred. "It may not feel like it, but he does. Just give it time."

She reached up to push a wayward lock of hair out of his eyes, her touch lingering as she studied his face. "Ever the optimist."

Chris dropped a kiss onto her fingers. "I believe in you two, Michael. Have some faith."

***

Tilly plopped down across from him at breakfast. "So how'd you get Michael to let you tell Spock? Did you fuck her brains out or something?" she asked, taking a bite of oatmeal like this was a reasonable opening salvo. Ever since he and Michael had started their thing, Tilly had lost a lot of her reticence around him. 

She'd replaced it with _sheer audacity_.

Chris stared, marveling a little. Both at the bold question and the knowledge. The information sharing between them wasn't 100%, but it was pretty damn close.

Tilly seemed to read what he was thinking. She waved her spoon at him. "I know all the things. You should be used to this by now."

Chris shrugged and took the final bite of his omelet. "Fair enough."

"But seriously, how? I've been wanting to tell Jo and Keyla for ages, but Michael won't let me."

"Persuasion," Chris said, dry. 

Tilly sighed as if that confirmed her fears. "Sex is not a tool I have in my toolbox. With Michael, anyway," she added, just to be clear. 

"I would damn well hope not," he muttered. 

She pointed at him with her spoon again. "You should be thanking the stars that I don't have a dick because lemme tell ya, Michael and I would be epic. You wouldn't even be in the conversation, as impressive as yours seems to be."

Chris flushed at the thought of Michael talking to Tilly about the specifics of their sex life, but he controlled himself, not letting it through. He made a show of tilting his head and considering Tilly's words, nodding slowly. "I do believe that."

Tilly smirked at him, knowing. "I like you. Except—holy crap—how did you _fail_ to mention that Spock is smoking hot?"

"I can't imagine how it didn't come up," he said, deadpan, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Think he's single?" she asked, undeterred, her innocent tone at odds with the gleam in her eye.

"Oh, I am getting nowhere near that."

Tilly hmphed at him, put upon. "Fine. But I want to be able tell people about you." A thought occurred to her. "Hey, you've convinced her once..."

"Pretty sure that was a one-time deal."

Tilly waved a hand in an approximation gesture. "Couldn't hurt to try?"

"Tilly, my patience stops right before you dictating my sex life."

"So what I'm hearing is I can dictate other parts of your life," she shot back like she was enjoying this. "For instance, let's talk about starship assignments." 

Chris laughed aloud even as something pointed_ clenched_ in his chest. "That'll do for today, Ensign."

***

As the briefing broke up and the group dispersed, Chris called out, "Spock, hang back, would you?"

He waited until the room was empty to look at Spock, who studied him, neutral and alert as ever. "Yes, Captain?"

Chris waved a hand. "This is a Chris thing."

Spock tilted his head, the only indication that Chris had surprised him.

Of course, now that the moment to tell him was here, words failed him. "Uh, while we were looking for you, some...things happened," he started, floundering. He cursed himself silently; he was more composed than this. But he also should have expected it; Michael tended to make him lose his head. 

Spock eyed him steadily, unperturbed. "You are attempting to inform me of your relationship with Michael."

Chris blinked, surprised. "How in the hell—"

"You have a very specific bearing when you've been recently sexually satisfied," Spock said baldly. "Michael's gait was off this morning and she sat gingerly in her chair. Neither of you are given to casual liaisons. It was not a difficult deduction."

Embarrassment flushed through Chris, even though he knew there was no reason. Still, the idea that they were so transparent—

Spock continued to stare at him, like he expected some response. "Ah," Chris said, just to say something. 

"You do not need my permission to sleep with my sister."

Jesus, these two. They were so alike, yet so wholly different. "Agreed," he said, clinging to his command control. "But it's a little more than that."

Spock tilted his head again, measuring. "You love her." It wasn't a question. 

Pinned by Spock's gaze, sudden clarity flooded through him. "Yes." That was why. That was why _everything_. The contentment and the sense of rightness and the certainty, despite how objectively awful their situation was. He had Michael, so everything was okay. 

Internally he shrank back. That Spock had seen this...and he hadn't even told _Michael_.

"Then I am pleased for you," Spock said, his voice actually softening a little, which shocked Chris more than anything. "You two have highly compatible codes of honor and your philosophical differences complement one another's well. Yours would be a very successful union."

Chris swallowed the sudden tightness in his throat, aware he was staring. "That might be getting a little ahead of things."

"Be that as it may." 

"Well, I totally lost control of this conversation," he said, shaking his head at himself. He looked at Spock, helpless. "I didn't want to lie to you." Even as he might have been blind to himself. 

"I appreciate that, sir. Chris," he amended after a beat, almost like he was chastising himself. "Was there anything else?"

Well. Since _everyone_ was being outrageous today... 

"Yeah. You still single?"

A blink let him know that he'd surprised Spock again. Twice in one conversation, a new record. "...yes," Spock said, though the lilt at the end had an implied question attached. 

Chris flashed a half-smile at him. "That'll be of interest to some people. Thank you, Spock, that's all."

"Sir." Spock nodded and headed for the door. Just before he walked out, he looked back at Chris, speculative. But he didn't say anything more, simply continued out. 

Chris sighed. He needed a fucking drink. 

***

Walking back into his quarters after shift, Chris smiled at the sight of Michael curled up on the couch, reading something, a blanket covering her lap. It eased some of the day's tension, Chris letting go of it by degrees. He knew it probably wasn't healthy to anchor his emotional wellbeing to another person...but he also couldn't seem to stop. Michael made him happy. 

Because he _loved her_. 

She looked up and smiled at him, welcoming. "It's late," she said, setting aside her PADD. There was no censure in her voice, just curiosity. 

Chris nodded as he moved to join her on the couch, flashing her a grin. "Stamets got to condescending again. Unintentional hilarity ensued."

Michael's gaze warmed, amused. "Most people take offense."

"Am I most people?" he asked, shooting her a look. 

Michael huffed something appreciative and leaned toward him. "To your credit," she said right before she kissed him.

Chris wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, mouth moving against hers, slow and thorough. He could feel her startle in surprise, what was supposed to be a kiss hello turning into something else. Michael opened her mouth at his urging, the two of them sharing taste, Chris licking over her palate teasingly in the way she liked. 

Michael shivered against him, fingers flexing on his chest, like she couldn't help herself. She made a soft sound into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Chris felt it like she'd reached into his chest and _squeezed_. 

He broke the kiss, but stayed close, awash in feeling. "I love you," he said, his mouth apparently having disconnected from his brain.

Michael's eyes widened, something unidentifiable flickering there. Before she could say anything, he rushed ahead, his heart pounding in his ears. In for a penny and all. "That's why I wanted to tell Spock. I love you and don't want to hide it. It's okay if you don't feel the same; I know it's soon. I also know it's precious and you deserve to be loved and you should know that you _are_."

Michael pressed her fingers to his mouth, stilling the flow of words. She took a breath and smiled at him, wearing a soft expression he'd never seen before. Then she shook her head, almost rueful. "Of course I love you. How could anyone not love you," she said, moving her hand over to cup his cheek. 

Relief caught his breath, followed quickly by a rush of feeling that left him dizzy. _She loved him_. 

"Believe me, plenty of people think I'm a pain in the ass," he finally managed.

"Well, I do believe that," she murmured, leaning in for another kiss, this one full of tenderness, an acknowledgment of feeling shared. Chris reveled in it, holding her close. For now, for this moment, he _had this_. 

Eventually she pulled away, clearing her throat. "What brought on this revelation?"

Chris tipped his head. "I told Spock."

Michael nodded, understanding. "He always could see through people."

"It's helpful when he's not deploying it against me," Chris agreed. 

"Just deserts," she shot back. Then Michael went careful, looking down. "And what did he say?" The vulnerability in that question was _breathtaking_. 

Chris brought her hand to his mouth, getting her attention. "We're a good match. He's pleased for us."

"For you, maybe," she corrected, gentle. 

Chris' heart _ached_ for her, for them both, their bond so clearly important to each of them. "I hope someday he can tell you he's happy for you, too," he murmured, kissing her hand again. 

Then he released it, sitting back, lightening things a little. "And since this became _a day_, you should tell Tilly that he's single."

Michael blinked, startled. "You're joking."

"You think_ I_ would go there?"

Michael stared at him for a beat...and then she burst out laughing. Chris smiled at the sight, so rare from her. 

Finally, she controlled herself, shaking her head. "Sure. Why not? Let's all be one big happy family." 

Chris leaned in close again, pulling her into his arms, smiling. "Count me in."

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
